


once more

by Chierei



Series: Doing Circles [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, Frenemies with Benefits, M/M, Sexual Content, but barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierei/pseuds/Chierei
Summary: Jim falls in with Oswald, again and again, over the years. Companion toDoing Circles.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma (minor), Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Series: Doing Circles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754149
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	once more

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to _Doing Circles_ but can be read as standalone.

The first time was an accident—unexpected and in the wake of Barbara’s absence. He hadn’t meant to—had meant to spend his evening alone, cradling his third or fourth glass of whiskey—but when Oswald had shown up at this doorstep, as unwanted as always, and Jim could smell him. He smelt of seawater and dark chocolate that was uniquely Oswald that was tinged with the enticing smell of a willing omega, and Jim had pulled him inside without a second thought—his impulses weakened with liquor.

Oswald had tasted like smooth nicotine and copper, and he had yielded so readily against Jim. And Jim had been so angry—because this was Oswald’s fault—Oswald who should have left and never returned and who was turning everything in Jim’s like upside-down and who Jim always half-wished he had put a bullet into the back of his skull because then his life would be _so much easier_.

Oswald had keened, desperate and wanton, under him, as he leaked slick down his thighs and howled when Jim mounted him from behind. He had been wet and hot, taking Jim so well, and it hadn’t been fair how _good_ it felt. Jim didn’t have to be careful with him, didn’t have to treat him as something precious to be savored—he could take and take and take.

After, Jim hadn’t watched as Oswald redressed himself, leaning against the wall to finish his drink as he stared out into the Gotham nightscape until he heard the door close behind him, leaving nothing but the scent of chocolate and sex in its wake.

* * *

Jim almost felt guilty the second time, when this soft creature wearing Oswald’s face came knocking at his door. It had been barely a week after his name had been cleared after months in Blackgate all because of Nygma. He should have suspected it sooner, that something was so dangerously off about the man after he woke up to him and Penguin that day, singing together like some surreal domestic setting. But Ed had always seemed so harmless, earnestly helpful, and Jim had never felt so blindsided.

His first reaction to seeing Oswald had been anger—the sting of venom because it was partially Oswald’s fault—he had told Ed everything about that night, had played a hand in his incarceration. Still, Jim ultimately knew that it was on him. _He_ had been the one to kill Galavan, had been guilty, and allowed a criminal to take the fall; and there was no one to blame for what had happened between him and Lee other than himself.

So he had no excuse for the way he pulled the smaller man into his crumbling apartment, ignoring the way Oswald stammered and blushed and offered shy, half-hearted protested. He had looked so soft, dressed in a simple sweater and trousers and seeming innocent for the first time ever. There was no spark of cunning in his eyes, no chuckle with that undertone of _knowing_. This was Oswald Cobblepot as if he could have been if the world had been just a little bit kinder.

And Jim should have been kinder, but he pulled the man in and pressed him against the door, mouth on his and urgent and wanting.

Oswald had squeaked, high pitched and startled, and it was unlike any sound he’d ever made. There was no fight to the kiss, just submissive yielding to Jim’s questing lips, and it only made him angrier.

He left him to dress, not looking back as he excused himself to shower. Oswald was long gone by the time he returned.

* * *

The third time was rough and violent, the clashing of high-strung emotions in the aftermath of leaving Lee Thompkin’s doorstep with a broken heart. Jim doesn’t even remember seeking Oswald out, his mind loud and full of static. The next thing he realized, he was pushing past Butch to find Oswald hunched over his desk. He had barely let Oswald start saying, “hello, old friend,” before he had pulled him up by the neck and pressed him against the wall, lips swallowing any more words before they could take shape.

He took Oswald for the first time that night bent over that desk, not bothering to undress them both past what was required, wringing out moans and screams from the man as he took out every moment of anger and regret and self-loathing on him.

And Oswald never complained—if anything, he liked it the rougher Jim was with him. He had groaned, loud and desperate, when Jim had pulled him up by his hair, forcing his back to arch in a way that couldn’t be comfortable. Every thrust was violent, with the feeling of sweat dripping down his back and the blood pounding in his ears.

Jim came first, slamming his hips into Oswald as he emptied himself into him. He pulled out, watching his come drip out of Oswald, mixing in with his slick, and the sight and smell of an unsatisfied omega made him growl.

He flipped Oswald over, hoisting him up to lower him back onto his cock. Oswald moaned, allowing Jim—always allowing, Jim knew, because Oswald would never let this if he didn’t want it too—to hold him up, to fuck him against the wall until he cried, to leave large bruises on his hips from where he was slammed against his desk or long scratches down his back.

After Jim had fucked him a third time, this time with Oswald in his lap as he rode him hard and fast and begged for Jim to go _harder, faster, yes_ —Oswald lit a cigarette and poured two fingers of scotch from his decanter as they slumped on the floor.

This was the first time Jim hadn’t fled the moment they were done, and they shared the glass and cigarette in silence.

* * *

Oswald found him the next time.

He had just returned to his shabby apartment from the hospital, dreary and aching from whatever Tetch had done to him, when the knock on his door came. He had opened it to find Oswald, blood or wine spattered on his collar and eyes pinched with something that might have been pain.

Oswald hadn’t bothered with the preamble—they never did—only pushed Jim back until his knees hit the couch and then crawled onto his lap. Jim settled his hands on his waist as they kissed, teeth clashing and as much of a battle as their entire relationship was.

 _I want you to fuck me, James,_ Oswald had said, baring his teeth. _I want you to ruin me until I can’t think of anything but your cock. Can you do that?_

And all Jim can say is _yes_.

* * *

Jim thought that it was a little messed up when Oswald wanted to fuck him in the Lounge, staring up at the frozen figure of Edward Nygma, but he didn’t ask.

He didn’t care.

* * *

Sofia is in a coma. Lee and Nygma are...whatever they are.

And Oswald is there. Oswald is always there.

* * *

Haven happened, and all Jim could see the face of the little boy he had promised to be safe. He wanted to think of nothing, hoping he could his answers at the bottom of a bottle when Oswald waltzed in. His men, he explained, had brought another shipment in of guns and ammo for them.

And then he limped forward, eyes never leaving Jim’s, and kissed him.

And he was warm. Warm and inviting and familiar, and Jim thought, as he always did, _just once more._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Gobblepot interlude attached to the main story, _Doing Circles_ , detailing their relationship over the years. They have a delicious complex relationship with each other that I felt deserved it's own moment. <3
> 
> If you enjoyed, please take a moment to let me know what you thought in the comments! <3


End file.
